


Birthday....Of death

by Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9/pseuds/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9
Summary: Mais pourquoi Kimishita déteste autant son anniversaire? Et cette cicatrice à son flanc droit, c'est dût à quoi?But why does Kimishita hate her birthday so much? And this scar on his right flank, is it for what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm French, English is not my native language, so forgive my mistakes.  
> j'ai décidée d'écrire mes fanfictions en Français ET en Anglais, elles seront toutes en 2 parties, séparées par des XXX voilà.////I decided to write my fanfictions in French AND in English, they will all be in 2 parts, separated by XXX here.

 

L'équipe était dans leurs vestiaire. Ils venaient de gagner un match amical à et étaient maintenant en train de se changer, après s'être douchés. Ils étaient tous heureux sauf un, Kimishita. Déjà, depuis ce matin, il n'était pas de bonne humeur et la victoire ne l'avait pas égaillé. Tous savez que le jeune homme n'était pas fort niveau sentiment mais là, ça dépassé tout ce qu'il avaient vus. Tsukamoto s'approcha de lui alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt.

 

 

« Euh..K-Kimishita-Senpai..Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

 

Kimishita grogna et continua de se changer.

 

 

« Tu devrais être content aujourd'hui Kimishita. » Parla Usui en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « On a gagner et puis il me semble » rajouta-t-il en s'approchant « que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, si je ne me trompe pas. »

 

« C'est vrai ! » Cria Kurusu « Bon anniversaire Kimishita-Senpai ! »

 

 

Le brun le dévisagea. Kurusu sursauta. Soudain, son regard se posa sur son flanc et il remarqua une grande cicatrice, partant de dessous le mamelon droit jusqu'en bas des hanches. (oui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué..) Il ne pus s'empêcher de toucher. Kimishita sursauta et fit tomber son sac et celui ci se vida. Une carte de réduction pour fleurs pour fêtes des mères tomba aux pieds d'Ooshiba.

 

 

« Qu'est ce que tu fous abruti ! Touche ton cul ! » Cria Kimishita

 

« Pa-Pardon... C'est juste que je me demandais....Elle vient d'où cette cicatrice? »

 

« Mêle toi de ton cul ! » Il le pris par le col.

 

« Kimishita calme toi ! » Gronda l'entraineur qui venait d'entrer

 

 

Kimishita claqua la langue, le lâcha et rangea son sac. Soudain il s'arrêta et chercha au fond de son sac.

 

 

« C'est ça que tu cherches blaireau? »

 

 

Kimishita se retourna. Ooshiba tenait SA carte. Il s'avança pour la récupérer mais le roux se leva et

la lis avant.

 

 

«  _Carte pour fêtes des mères._ » Il lus « C'est déjà passé abruti »

 

« Rend la moi..... »

 

« Tu compte faire un cadeau à ta petite maman chérie. » Ria-t-il.

 

« Ta gueule.... » Il serra les poings et baissa la tête.

 

«Elle va être contente de voir que son fils chéri lui achète des fleurs Hahaha Pauvre fayot ! »

 

« Shiba....Arrête... » Dit Usui. « C'est pas drôle »

 

« Oh mais si au contraire ! Monsieur fait le dur mais au fond il achète des fleurs à sa mamounette Haha J'imagine déjà ce qu'il va dire ! _Tiens ma maman chérie, c'est pour toi Haha »_

 

« Shib- »

 

 

Usui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kimishita se jeta sur Ooshiba et lui mit un énorme coup de poing. Le roux tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se tint la mâchoire. Kimishita releva la tête et tous remarquèrent qu'il....Pleurait ! Le roux n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 

 

« TU NE SAIS RIEN ! » Cria Kimishita les larmes coulant « RIEN DU TOUT ! »

 

 

Il attrapa la carte de ses mains, la rangea et partis en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le silence régna. Plus personne parla.

 

 

« Espèce d'idiot ! »

 

 

Usui venait de crier, ce qui n'était pas courant. Il avait l'air en colère.

 

 

« Tu es vraiment un idiot finis Ooshiba ! Pourquoi t'as dit tout ça ! »

 

« Ça va c'était pour rigoler.... »

 

« Rigoler ! Sa mère est morte grand crétin ! »

 

 

Il y eu un silence pesant. Ooshiba ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortis.

 

 

« Quoi.... » Il n'avait plus de voix. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. « Mais comment tu.... »

 

« C'est marqué sur son dossier. » Il lui répondit.

 

 

Ooshiba ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires et sortis, l'air dépité.

Qu'avait il fait.... Certes, lui et Kimishita se cherchait mais c'était pas une raison pour le faire souffrir.....

Il rentra chez lui et se coucha sur son lit en pensant. D'un coup il se leva et partis en courant en direction du magasin du brun. Mais une fois arrivé, il vit qu'il était fermé.

 

« Merde.... »

 

 

D'un coup, une pensé lui traversa l'esprit et il partis en direction du centre ville et acheta des fleurs.

 

 

« C'est pour votre maman » Demanda la vendeuse.

 

« Non. Enfin pas vraiment... C'est pour...Quelqu'un.. »

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kimishita marcha parmi les allés jusqu'à se retrouver devant une tombe plutôt bien décorée avec marqué dessus:

 

_Ici repose Atsune Kimishita née le 22 Juin 1972 morte le 16 Avril 2008 à l'âge de 36 ans._

 

 

« Bonjour maman.... » Dit il « Je suis désolé mais papa n'a pas pus venir aujourd'hui, tu le connais, toujours à bosser. Et puis, il travail dur pour être sur que je ne manque de rien....Il ne change pas... Je sais que j'avais promis de te rendre visite tous les mois mais le mois dernier il y avait des examen alors je n'ai pas pus.. »

 

 

Il déposa des fleurs.

 

 

« Je sais que tu adore les roses blanches, alors j'en ai pris...Je vais chercher de l'eau pour les fleurs... »

 

 

Il partit. Et il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se mit devant la tombe.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ooshiba arriva devant le cimetière et entra. De loin il vit Kimishita qui parlait, seul. Il s'approcha sans se faire remarquer.

 

 

« Je sais que tu adore les roses blanches, alors j'en ai pris...Je vais chercher de l'eau pour les fleurs... »

 

 

Pendant qu'il partait, Ooshiba s'approcha et eu le souffle coupé en lisant la plaque.

 

 

 _Ici repose Atsune Kimishita née le 22 Juin 1972 morte le 16 Avril 2008 à l'âge de 36 ans. Repose en paix. A ma femme bien aimée. Partis trop tôt..._ Et toutes sortes de plaques.

 

Sa mère était morte le jour de son anniversaire...L'anniversaire de Kimishita....

Ooshiba se sentis con à cet instant, con d'avoir pus se moquer alors que cette femme n'était plus de ce monde....Con d'avoir dit tout ça à Kimishita, son coéquipier...Son ami... Il se baissa pour poser les fleurs mais...

 

 

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! »

 

 

Il sursauta et vit Kimishita, un sceau à la main.

 

 

« Je..Je suis venu pour... » Il baissa la tête « Pardon.... »

 

 

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, puis Kimishita s'approcha et remplis les vases d'eau sans bruit. Puis il continua de parler à sa mère, sans se soucier du roux.

 

 

« Papa viendra surement demain... Il t'aime toujours tu sais.... » Il eut les larmes aux yeux mais se força à rester fort

 

« Il ne veut pas se remarier....Il...Il est toujours amoureux de toi.... »

 

 

Ooshiba s'approcha posa finalement ses fleurs.

 

 

« T'était pas obligé.... J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.... »

 

« c'est pas de la pitié.... C'est pour m'excuser.... Je savais pas qu'elle était morte...et encore moins que c'était le jour de ton anniversaire.... »

 

 

Il y eu un gros silence.

 

 

« De quoi.... »

 

« Accident de voiture » Il répondit. « et....J'étais avec elle.... »*

 

 

Ooshiba écarquilla les yeux.

 

 

« La cicatrice... »

 

« Ouais....Elle vient de là....Tous les jours je me demande....Pourquoi elle et pas moi.... »

 

Il releva son t-shirt.

 

« Je suis resté 2 mois à l'hôpital.... Il ont fait plus de 60 points de suture.... »

 

 

Ooshiba l'écouta, il avait l'impression que Kimishita voulait se confesser à quelqu'un mais que personne ne l'écoutait... Alors il se tus.

 

 

« Vas y si tu veux....Je t'écouterais.... »

 

 

Kimishita le regarda puis regarda la tombe.

 

 

« J'avais 9 ans... Ce jour là, mon anniversaire, je voulais qu'elle m'achète des sucreries....Parce que j'adorais ça Ha « Il gloussa ».« ..Alors on a pris la voiture....Et pour me faire plaisir, elle m'a laissée passer devant.... Et puis se camion... Le conducteur était fatigué... Il transportait des grosses barres métalliques.... Un grand flash.... Ma mère l'avait sentie et elle s'est mis devant moi.... Elle a été transpercée de partout..... J'ai été blessé aussi.... Je sentais que j'avais mal mais moins que mon cœur.... Ses derniers mots....étaient... » Il sanglota _« Je n'ai pas pus achetée tes sucreries, pardonnes moi....Vis mon fils....Je t'aime.... »_

 

 

Il se mordit la lèvre.

 

 

« Tout est de ma faute.... »

 

« Arrête...C'est pas toi, c'est le destin... T'as eu la chance d'avoir un mère qui te protège, qui a risquée sa vie pour sauver la tienne, tu as survécus alors vis... Vis pour elle. »

 

 

Kimishita le regarda et eu les larmes aux yeux.

 

 

« Et je m'excuse, de t'avoir dit tout ça tout à l'heure, Kimishita... Pardon vraiment... Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot.... »

 

 

Ooshiba se mit à genoux devant la tombe et pria.

Kimishita ne se retint plus et pleura... pleura... pleura... Il détestait pleurer en compagnie de quelqu'un mais là.... C'était plus fort que lui... Il se mit à genoux aussi et aucun des deux ne parla pendant 5 bonnes minutes... Ensuite ils se relevèrent.

 

 

« Bon » Dit Ooshiba en sortant son porte monnaie « Je te paie une glace? »

 

 

Kimishita le regarda.

 

 

« Pourquoi ça? »

 

« Oh comme ça.. »

 

Il réfléchis « Très bien »

 

 

Ils marchèrent un peu

 

 

« Oh et Kimishita... »

 

« Huh? »

 

« Bon anniversaire... »

 

« Ouais... » Dit il en souriant.

 

Le vent souffla fort et à côté de la tombe, une femme apparût. Belle, grande, cheveux noir, yeux vert et souriante.

 

_« Je suis contente que tu es trouvé un ami...Mon fils...Je t'aime.... »_

 

 

 

                                                                                                            Fin

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The team was in their locker room. They had just won a friendly match and now change after the shower. They were all happy except one, Kimishita. Already, since this morning, he was not in a good mood and the victory had not equaled him. All know that the young man was not feeling strong level but there he overtook everything he had seen. Tsukamoto approached him as he took off his t-shirt.

 

  
"Uh ... K-Kimishita-Senpai, is there anything wrong? "

 

Kimishita Grunt and continued to change.

 

  
"You should be happy today, Kimishita," Usui said, putting his hands on his hips. "We win, and then it seems to me," he added, approaching "it's your birthday today 'If I am not mistaken.'

 

"That is true!" Kurusu shouted "Happy Birthday Kimishita-Senpai!"

 

The brown stared at him. Kurusu jumped up. Suddenly, his gaze landed on his side and he noticed a large scar, starting from under the right nipple to the bottom of the hips. (Yes, he had not noticed ...) He could not help but touch. Kimishita jumped and dropped her bag and emptied it. A discount card for flowers for Mother's Day fell at Ooshiba's feet.

 

  
"What are you doing? Touch your ass!" Kimishita shouted

 

"So-sorry ... It's just that I was wondering ... Where does this scar come from?" "

 

"Mingle with your ass," he took him by the collar.

 

"Kimishita calm down!" "The coach who had just entered

 

  
Kimishita slammed her tongue, dropped it and put away her bag. Suddenly he stopped and looked deep into his bag.

 

  
"Is that what you're looking for for the badger?"

 

  
Kimishita turned around. Ooshiba held his card. He stepped forward to get her back, but the redhead got up and  
The front lily.

 

  
"Mother's Day Card." He read "He's already gone stupid"

 

"Makes me ....."

 

"You intend to make a gift to your dear little mother." He laughed.

 

"Your mouth ..." He clenched his fists and lowered his head.

 

"She'll be glad to see that her beloved son buys her flowers Hahaha Poor fayot! "

 

"Shiba .... Stop ..." Usui said. " It's not funny "

 

"Oh but on the contrary! Mister the hard but basically he buys flowers from his mamounette Haha I already imagine what he's going to say! Here my dear mother, it is for you Haha »

 

"Shib-"

 

  
Usui did not have time to finish his sentence that Kimishita threw himself on Ooshiba and put a huge punch on him. The redhead fell to the ground in a dull sound and held his jaw. Kimishita raised her head and everyone noticed that ....He was crying... The redhead could not believe his eyes.

 

  
" YOU KNOW NOTHING ! Kimishita shouted tears flowing "NOTHING OF ALL! "

 

  
He grabbed the card from his hands, put it away and slammed the door as hard as he could. Silence reigned. No one spoke.

 

  
" You idiot ! "

 

  
Usui had just shouted, which was not common. He looked angry.

 

 

"You really are a finished idiot Ooshiba!" Why did you say that? "

 

"It's gonna be fun ..."

 

"Funny!!!! His mother died! "

 

  
There was a heavy silence. Ooshiba opened her eyes wide. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

 

  
"What." He had no voice. He could not believe it. "But how you ..."

 

"It's marked on his record. He replied.

 

  
Ooshiba did not know what to say. He got up, picked up his things and left, looking shocked.  
What had he done? Certainly, he and Kimishita were looking for but it was not a reason to make him suffer .....

He went home and lay down on his bed thinking. Suddenly he got up and ran towards the brown shop. But once he arrived, he saw that it was closed.

 

 

_" Shit.... "_

 

  
Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he left for the city center and bought flowers.

 

  
"It's for your mom," the saleswoman asked.

 

" No. Well, not really ... It's for ... Someone .. "

 

  
XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kimishita walked among the aisles until he found himself in front of a rather well decorated grave with marked on it:

 

_Here rests Atsune Kimishita born on 22 June 1972 died on 16 April 2008 at the age of 36 years._

  
"Hello mom ..." He said "I'm sorry but Dad could not come today, you know him, always work. And then he works hard to be sure I do not miss anything .... He does not change ... I know I promised to visit you every month but last month there was review then I did not have any. "

 

 

He put down the flowers.

 

  
"I know you love white roses, so I took it ... I'll get some water for the flowers ..."

 

  
He went. And he did not notice that someone stood before the grave.

 

  
XXXXXXXXXXX

  
Ooshiba arrived in front of the cemetery and entered. From a distance he saw Kimishita speaking, alone. He approached without being noticed.

 

  
"I know you love white roses, so I took it ... I'll get some water for the flowers ..."

 

  
As he left, Ooshiba approached and gasped as he read the plaque.

 

_Here rests Atsune Kimishita born on 22 June 1972 died on 16 April 2008 at the age of 36 years. Rest in peace. To my beloved wife. Parties too early ... And all sorts of plates._

His mother died on his birthday ... Kimishita's birthday ....  
Ooshiba felt confused at that moment, asshole to have been able to make fun while this woman was no longer of this world ... asshole having said all that to Kimishita, his teammate ... His friend ... He bent down to lay the flowers but ...

 

  
"What are you doing here?" "

 

  
He jumped up and saw Kimishita, a seal in his hand.

 

  
"I ... I came for ..." He lowered his head "Sorry ...."

 

  
They both remained silent, then Kimishita approached and filled the vases with water. Then he continued to talk to his mother, not worrying about the redhead.

 

  
"Dad will surely come tomorrow ... He still loves you you know ...." He had tears in his eyes but forced himself to stay strong

"He does not want to remarry .... He ... He's still in love with you ...."

 

  
Ooshiba approached finally posed his flowers.

 

  
"You did not have to ... I do not need your pity ..."

 

"It's not pity .... It's to apologize .... I did not know she was dead ... let alone it was your birthday." "

 

  
There was a great silence.

 

  
"Of what ...."

 

"Car accident" He replied. "And .... I was with her ...." *

 

  
Ooshiba's eyes widened.

 

  
" The scar... "

 

"Yeah .... She comes from there .... Every day I wonder .... Why she and not me ...."

 

He pulled up his t-shirt.

 

 

"I stayed 2 months in the hospital .... They made more than 60 stitches ...."

 

  
Ooshiba listened, he had the impression that Kimishita wanted to confess to someone but nobody listened to him ... So he was silent.

 

  
"Go ahead if you want .... I'll listen."

 

  
Kimishita looked at him and looked at the grave.

 

  
"I was 9 ... That day, my birthday, I wanted her to buy sweets for me ... Because I loved it." "He chuckled." "Then we took the Car ... And to make me happy, she let me pass before ... And then truck ... The driver was tired ... He was carrying big metal bars .... A big flash. ... My mother had felt it and she stood in front of me .... She was pierced from everywhere ..... I was hurt too .... I felt I was hurting but Less than my heart .... His last words .... were ... "He sobbed" _I could not buy your sweets, forgive me .... Survival my son .... I love you .... »_

 

  
He bit his lip.

 

  
" Everything is my fault.... "

 

"Stop ... It's not you, it's destiny ... You were lucky to have a mother who protects you, who risked his life to save yours, you survived then death .. life for her. "

 

  
Kimishita looked at him and had tears in his eyes.

 

  
"And I apologize, for telling you all this a while ago, Kimishita ... I'm sorry ... I know I'm just an idiot ..."

 

  
Ooshiba knelt before the grave and prayed.  
Kimishita no longer held back and wept ... wept ... he wept ... He hated to cry in the company of someone but there ... It was stronger than him ... He knelt down too and Neither spoke for 5 minutes ... Then they got up.

 

  
"Okay," said Ooshiba, taking out her purse "I'm paying you an ice cream?" "

 

  
Kimishita looked at him.

 

  
" Why this? "

 

"Oh like that .."

 

He thinks "All right"

 

  
They walked a bit

 

  
"Oh and Kimishita ..."

 

"Huh?" "

 

" Happy Birthday... "

 

"Yeah ..." He smiled.

 

 

The wind blew hard, and beside the grave a woman appeared. Beautiful, tall, black hair, green eyes and smiling.

 

 

"I'm glad you found a friend ... My son ... I love you ...."

 

 

 

                                                                             End

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas about this couple (and some others too) so I write them because I love it <3 sorry if it's not very good (the story) but I really love it <3


End file.
